Carpenters and other construction workers frequently use portable power tools in the construction of buildings. Such power tool work is preferably done on the ground where the workpiece can be set up on a sturdy support and the necessary tools placed safely on the ground when not in use. On occasion, however, particular tasks cannot be performed at ground level. Instead, they require that the carpenter work while perched in the framing of a building under construction. In most cases, this framing is two-by-four or two-by-six lumber oriented with its narrow side up. Carpenters working in such an environment must not only balance themselves on these narrow framing members, but must also provide space for their tools and other necessary supplies.
Many of a carpenter's necessary tools can be carried in a leather tool belt. Such belts are readily available to carry screwdrivers, hammers and even drills. Belts for holding drills generally include a holster-like assembly for containing the drill, rather than the smaller loops used to hold screwdrivers and hammers.
Other power tools are too large or too awkwardly shaped to be conveniently carried in a tool belt. Power saws and various pneumatically operated devices are examples. For expository convenience, the remainder of this discussion will focus on a portable power saw as an example of a cumbersome tool, although it is to be understood that the principles of the invention are not so limited.
Carpenters working in the framing of a building under construction have heretofore been forced to resort to unsatisfactory resting places for their large power tools when these tools are not in use. The simplest approach is simply to balance the tool on the framing of the building. However, the 11/2 inch top surface of such framing provides little margin for error. If the framing member is knocked, or if the cord of the tool is moved, the tool can easily fall from its precarious position one or more stories to the ground, doing damage both to the tool and any item or human where it lands.
Somewhat more satisfactory than the simple balancing approach is for the worker to drive a nail into one of the nearby framing members. Most large power tools have some sort of hole or slot by which the tool can be hung. Many portable power saws, for example, have guide holes in their face plate which can be used for this purpose.
Although more secure than the simple balancing approach, the nail approach suffers in that the worker must put down the power tool so that he can drive the nail in place. Again, the worker has little option but to balance the tool on one of the framing members while driving the nail. Furthermore, each time the worker moves a few feet, a new nail must be driven (while the tool is again precariously balanced on the framing) if the tool is to be kept within the worker's easy reach.
A related approach to the foregoing nail technique is for the carpenter to construct a shelf in the framing. This can be as simple as a wide board laid between two framing members. Unfortunately, suitably wide boards are not usually available above ground in the framing of a building. Furthermore, setting up the shelf generally requires that the tool be set down temporarily. If the shelf is to be secure, it should be nailed in place, again necessitating that the worker lay down the tool in order to complete the nailing operation. Again, each time the worker moves, the shelf must be relocated if the tool is to be kept within easy reach.
A final approach to the problem is for the worker to simply lower the tool to the ground by the extension cord when the tool is not in use. However, this arrangement is inefficient as it requires a relatively lengthy operation to hoist and lower the tool before and after each use.
From the foregoing, it will be recognized that a need exists for a secure resting place for power tools used above ground level when such tools are not in use.
Accordingly, it is a primary object of the present invention to provide a secure resting place for power tools used above ground level when these tools are not in use.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a retractable hook mechanism for securely suspending a portable power saw out of harm's way, yet within easy reach, when the saw is not in use.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a retractable hook mechanism for a portable power saw in which the hook is maintained in an unobtrusive position when the tool is in use.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a retractable hanging hook for a portable power saw in which the hook can be oriented, when in its retracted position, so that it can engage a framing member directly from its retracted position, without having to be manually moved.
The present invention can be summarized as the provision of an unobtrusive retractable hook assembly for a portable power tool which permits the tool to be conveniently and safely hung from any framing member. In the preferred embodiment, the hook, when in its retracted position, is oriented with respect to the tool so that the tool can be hung on a framing member without the worker needing to manipulate the hook.